Forever and Ever
by Ala Alba EC
Summary: “Bahkan dengan segala usaha dan perbuatanku, dia masih menganggap aku ‘status rendah’?” “Para tetua terus meracuni pikirannya. Dan lagi…. Sampai ada bukti yang valid tentang hubunganmu dengan Yondaime-sama, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.”


Disclaimer

Semua tokoh, setting, dan segala macam spoiler yang mungkin ada di sini adalah milik orang Jepang yang bernama Masashi Kishimoto. Manusia ini hanya punya plot dari cerita ini dan tidak menghasilkan keuntungan sepeser pun selain kebutuhan hiburan.

Author Note

Salam, saudara-saudaraku sesama penulis dan pembaca. Saya mencoba memberikan sumbangan pada fandom yang sudah lumayan lama menjadi pembaca, tapi belum ada partisipasi. Jujur saja, keadaan fandom yang kita semua kenal dan cintai ini sudah mulai memprihatinkan. Saya mencoba memberikan apa yang kita sebut dengan seni menulis, tapi tetap memiliki semangatnya.

Dan satu lagi, NaruHina forever and ever!!

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato. Desa yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat rata dengan tanah, sekarang sedang bersorak riuh. Sinar matahari terbenam menerangi Monumen Hokage yang terus mengawasi desa dari posisi mereka. Anak-anak berkejaran, orang dewasa bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama. Mereka merayakan kedamaian yang datang setelah berbagai kesulitan dan juga menyambut dia yang muncul sebagai pahlawan di antara mereka.

Namun tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari, orang yang seharusnya menjadi pusat dari perayaan mereka tidak ada di sana. Pemuda berambut kuning dan mata sebiru samudra. Naruto melihat festival yang berlangsung di bawah posisinya di atas Monumen Hokage. Sesekali mendengus kesal, dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ukiran batu ayahnya. Matanya menerawang, sama seperti matanya.

"Hei, tuan pahlawan. Pestanya mulai tanpamu."

Naruto menyeringai lebar saat dia mendengar suara halus, namun tetap dengan nada mengejek. Wanita muda berambut biru tinta dan mata pucat berjalan ke arahnya. Yukata biru sederhana membalut tubuh kecilnya. Naruto kemudian bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan meminta pewaris tahta Hyuuga itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yang macam seperti itu bukan gayaku."

"Huh…. Tentu saja bukan gayamu."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Jamuan makan malamnya sudah selesai. Bagaimana pun juga, klan punya imej yang harus dipertahankan."

"Begitu, ya….."

Kesunyian menyelubungi mereka. Beberapa lama mereka menonton desa yang ramainya masih tidak surut meski bintang mulai bermunculan. Pemuda pirang itu melihat ke langit dan menyeringai tipis.

"Kau tahu…. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau ayahmu seorang pencuri." Hinata yang terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, hanya bisa bertanya kenapa. Seringai rubah lawan bicaranya melebar.

"Karena dia pasti mencuri bintang di atas sana, dan memasangnya di matamu."

"Gombal…."

"Hei, hei. Aku serius." Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, ekspresinya mengeras.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu ayahku. Baginya klan adalah nomor satu, desa nomor dua, sementara keluarga hampir keluar dari sepuluh besar. Dia tidak setuju."

"Bahkan dengan segala usaha dan perbuatanku, dia masih menganggap aku 'status rendah'?"

"Para tetua terus meracuni pikirannya. Dan lagi…. Sampai ada bukti yang valid tentang hubunganmu dengan Yondaime-sama, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Angin dingin mulai berhembus keras, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pergi. Meski begitu, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti merinding karena yukata tipisnya. Naruto segera memakaikan jubahnya, membuat seburat merah merona di pipinya. Mereka berusaha menikmati semua waktu yang bisa mereka dapat, karena besok pagi hidup mereka kembali tercurah untuk yang lain. Kembali untuk tugas, kembali untuk klan, kembali untuk desa.

Naruto memandang wanita muda itu. Mata penuh derita membalas pandangannya. Dia kemudian memainkan rambut kekasihnya yang sehitam malam, lalu menghirup aroma khasnya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo…. Kita lari dari sini."

"….. ya…. Ayo, pergi….."

Agar bisa bersama, mereka membuang hidup. Agar bisa bersama, mereka melepaskan mimpi. Namun, kebersamaan mereka itu mungkin bisa disebut mimpi itu sendiri. Sekarang, dan selamanya.

* * *

Aku nggak biasa nulis macem-macem romance kaya gini. First try, success or fail? Sebenenya ini agak terinspirasi Legend of Zelda, yang merupakan salah satu video game pertama yang kumainin (sekitar kelas 3-4 SD, imbang dengan Final Fantasy). Di sana perbedaan status antara banyak tokoh utamanya lumayan jelas, dan fic ini pun jadi hal itu.

Harap beri masukan, baik kritik atau saran. Kalau mau flame, juga nggak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang keberatan, tidak ada yang terluka ini.


End file.
